Goodbye and Hello (Up For Adoption)
by Sweetdew
Summary: Funeral and a future (Up For Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer's day, with clear blue skies and the sun was shinning down it's hot rays, leaving the air was humid and making everyone sweaty and breathless.

While the weather was lovely allowing the waters to be calm, the event of the day was far from it.

Along the dirt road that was newly made a great crowd of soldiers had gathered, they silently watched a horse pulling a carriage. It was the funeral of Captain Eren Jaeger.

One of his men stood down the half build wooden dock, they raised their blades as the horse and carriage which carried the coffin pass them by. At the end some of Eren's closest friends took the coffin off the carriage and slowly bought it over to a raft with fire wood surrounding a stand long enough to hold the coffin up.

Once they placed the coffin down they quickly jumped off the raft and back onto the dock, two people were ready in waiting to untie the raft and push it out to sea.

The gently waves caused the raft to float away from the dock and shore, towards a rock mass that stuck out of the deep greenish blue water.

Many row boats followed behind the raft sometimes pushing it into a certain direction for it to go further out to sea.

Soon they were out far enough, they dared not go any further since the sea was still new to them.

They watched the raft with Captain Eren travel away from them, some began crying since the man never took to see his dream with his own eyes even if this would be his final resting place.

The Captain's dearest friend Armin, raised his bow and shot out a arrow which was a lit with fire. The wood around the coffin suddenly became a blaze, the sound of crackling and popping of the wood filled the air and slowly it started to sink into the watery depths.

Eren's six year old son held onto a red scarf tightly, he had lost his mother and was now losing his father, a rough hand lands on his shoulder. Turning dark green eyes blink upwards towards hard grey ones, the old man known as Humanity's Strongest nods his head towards the sinking raft, silently telling the boy not to look away.

The child faces the raft looking grim, he had looked it when it pass the water's surface when it was let adrift, but it would not bare to watch it go under. He shut his eyes only to feel that hand dig into his flesh.

Wide eyed he opens quickly against the pain, in time to see the draft go under along with his beloved father. Thick big tears fell, dropping one at a time as the flames slowly died out. The dark haired boy lowers his head, not wanting to see any more but it was already over.

Pushing the large hand off his shoulder he spun around and dared to wrap his small arms around the ex-corporal's legs, sobbing loudly. A large hand rested on his back and gently rubbed his shaking form.

Not long ago he had been laughing together wit his father, who lead them towards the ocean. It had taken them eight years to reach it, he had been born along the way along with a few other children amongst the soldiers.

He cries louder and pushed his face into the leg, with one he grabs the red scarf and held it to his chest. The child remembers the adults talking about how overly attached it was of his father, a trait he had inherited from his mother.

The only thing he had now was the red scarf and his younger brother.

Suddenly Miku stopped crying, a light shone through the darkness.

He still had his younger brother Ellen.

Dark green eyes blinked against the clothed leg, trying to remember the last time he saw Ellen. Ellen who had dark brown hair and those amazing green eyes just like their father.

Those dark green eyes suddenly went blank, he pushes away from the leg and turns towards the shore that was getting closer. While he had been crying they had been rowing back.

But Miku did not wait until fully on the sand, he leaps with surprising skill, over the edge and hurries to the tent when he knew his three year old brother was sleeping in.

Miku wanders in and heads right for the blankets, he peers over the covers and stares with no emotion at the small child. The child who's attention he used to get jealous of whenever their father would take care of him.

Ellen woke with a start and familiar ocean green eyes stared into dark green eyes.

Miku lets a small smile appear upon his lips which he quickly hid under the red scarf, he was never going to let anything happen to Ellen.


	2. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
